


【锤基】双Alpha梗

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（PWP） [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 简介：作为一个Alpha，Loki突然对着他哥发情了，而他哥也……？总而言之，这是个两个失控的Alpha滚床单之后又滚了很多次床单的搞笑黄故事。警告：这个设定的Alpha是一发起情来就很难控制的类型，管他对方是不是Omega上了再说【我闻到了雷文的味道】【虽然看起来有点互攻，但肉是锤基的】





	【锤基】双Alpha梗

在以前，Loki也不是很理解性张力这个词，作为一个法术强大的Alpha，他一直都很有魅力，有不同的Omega愿意臣服于他，男人或女人，柔弱或强壮，他们心甘情愿地被他的黑暗与神秘所驯服——不过Loki并不是沉迷于性爱的人，禁欲算是他的教条之一，与其向他哥哥一样来者不拒，他更像是丛林中的狩猎者，操控全场，精心挑选下一头猎物。  
此时正是在一个幽静且偏远的森林中，当狩猎者的眼睛移到他哥哥身上，并冒出性张力这个词后，Loki突然意识到大事不妙。

这是一次寻常的狩猎，一头外来的怪兽入侵了阿斯嘉德，本来有士兵们便足够，但Thor想来研究一下里面会不会埋藏着更深的阴谋，而Loki听说后要来凑热闹，“我不能让你把其他世界的魔法原料砸成肉酱。”他这么说道，气势汹汹地拿起武器跟上他哥哥的脚步。  
Thor有点意外，但是感到非常开心，自从成年后他们兄弟俩已经很久没有一起狩猎过了，Loki成年后专注于魔法和更加高深的东西，而他也偏向于战争与狩猎，回想起来他们有多么久没有这样相处过了？在路上Loki做的每件事总能吸引他的目光——他的弟弟可真是长大了，成了一个勇敢强大的人，当年他曾经怀疑如此弱不禁风的弟弟能否胜任Alpha的身份，对他来说也许是个Beta更加仁慈吧？但现在看到Loki的成长，他真想把以前自己伪善的想法塞进地心里，Loki已经不是之前单薄的弟弟，身体经过锻炼已经有了一层精炼的肌肉，被坚韧的皮甲勾勒包裹，他的力气也不小，更别提法力的进步了，黑发青年一挥手，眼前挡路的粗壮荆棘便灰飞烟灭，让Thor看得几乎有些着迷了。  
在这一路上，每当看到Loki拿着匕首探路时利落的身影，Thor都巴不得早点把已经变得冷漠的弟弟拉进怀里亲上几口。  
只可惜那头怪物暴露得太早，他们兄弟俩相处了不到半天，还没说过几句话拉近彼此的距离，就被牵扯到一场战斗中，这种爬过时空裂缝导致遍体鳞伤的怪物，对兄弟俩来说不过是小儿科，不过那顽强的生命力倒是让他们耗费了不少时间，当Loki的匕首割断巨怪粗壮的脖颈时，Thor已经被之前的战斗淋了一身的血，不得不去湖中清洗。  
身上的血被水流冲走，在清澈的湖底沉浸下一圈又一圈的红雾，Thor洗完了头发就开始擦洗身体，这时候他敏锐地发现了环境中的变化。作为一个战士，Thor的嗅觉还是非常灵敏的，尤其是这股味道从黑暗中前来，熟悉无比却掺杂着陌生的侵略感，如此肆无忌惮地包围着他——就在距离他很近的地方，一个Alpha发情了，阿斯嘉德的Alpha的味道大多和Thor一样炙热而富有压倒力，Thor之前没闻过现在这种气息，辛辣又苦涩，其中却带着丝丝与毒素交织的甜腻，那气味像是松香和冰酒再加上一打把薄荷，实在说不上香甜好闻，却让人非常着迷。  
Thor转过身来，寻找着这毒蛇一般气味的源头，发现他的弟弟正坐在树下，望着他一脸窘迫。  
想想那些被他驯服的Omega，想想他们柔软的肢体，他们跪在自己脚下乖顺的姿势，Loki的拳头已经捏得发痛，他努力回想着以前自己的情人们，但是这根本没有用，跟那些软弱的家伙相比，Thor身上的吸引力简直是致命的，想想吧，Thor几乎是整个阿斯嘉德最强的Alpha了，那肢体和味道都处于金字塔的顶端，让Loki抿着嘴吞了口口水。  
“你发情了？”Thor一边走上岸一边接过Loki用魔法变出来的毛巾。春天还没到，现在不是发情的季节，也不知道是不是他的弟弟吃坏了什么东西导致提前发情，或者是他用了魔法一类的吧。  
“我想应该是。”Loki承认道，他闻了闻自己衣服上浓郁的味道，不由得翻了个白眼，如果在他面前的是Omega恐怕已经跪在地上请求他做下一步了吧，但是他哥哥仍然岿然不动地擦着自己的脑袋，好像弄干自己的漂亮金发是世界上最重要的事情了——顺便一提，他擦头发的动作都那么性感，那些水滴顺着金发落在他的胸前和腹肌上，然后流淌过黑色的皮裤，Loki不由得再度站了起来。  
不，他并不想逃开，Loki从不会放开自己选中的猎物，他接过Thor递过来的湿漉漉的毛巾，“你想快点回城找个Omega吗？”Thor问他，他们兄弟间很少谈及关于伴侣一类的话题，但现在说起来似乎也不算尴尬。  
“不，”Loki说道，下一刻他推了一下他的哥哥，直到他们都压在了树干上。“我想我们可以自己解决。”  
“我们可都是Alpha。”Thor笑了起来，但很快他就并不那么想笑了，Loki的手指比他刚刚沾满溪水的身体还要冰凉，顺着他的脖颈一直抚摸到下腹，他弟弟早些时候乖巧点的面目已经收起，满脸都是侵略和欲望，翠绿的瞳色因为黯淡的树影变成墨绿色，显得更加阴狠诱人。  
Thor的呼吸开始急促，他闻着那股源自Loki的味道，突然感觉到阴茎跳动了一下，按理说两个Alpha之间不会有任何生理欲望，但是该死的他为什么觉得Loki此刻如此性感？  
Loki轻轻撩拨了几下，很快就闻到了不同于他的，更有侵略性的味道自Thor的身体发出，他微笑着掐住他哥哥微颤的脖颈，给了他一个吻。  
就连教科书中都写过，进入发情期时，Alpha是一种很容易被情欲控制的生物，当他们被性欲塞满了脑子时，可不会想这个人是我哥哥或者我不能对弟弟出手。老实说，当Loki松开被他哥哥咬红了的嘴唇，并舔了舔Thor的下唇时，属于这两个Alpha的所有世界都为之炸裂，心中唯一的想法就是快些把彼此吞吃入腹。  
然后他们打了一架。  
即使Loki的口味算是刁钻，但打架可绝不算情趣啊，Thor给他腹部的一拳让他疼得几乎弯起了腰，他刚刚掰住的Thor的手腕也发出了骨节扭转的脆响，在战斗中Thor是不折不扣的力量型，而Loki则的善于取巧的技巧型，两个Alpha都处于发情并位于同一个位置，他们都知道领导权是什么意思且丧失理智完全打在了一起——大概有两百年他们没有打过架了，而今争斗的理由竟然是为了这个，Loki一边翻着白眼一边绞紧胳膊压迫他哥哥的喉管，而Thor如同一头棕熊般把他撞在了树上，一开始这场不体面的肉体争斗还是在岸边，然后滚进了河里，Loki踩着Thor脑袋看他在水中窒息的样子大概维持了半分钟，然后他也被一把拖下去按进了湖底的淤泥里，两个人打得不亦乐乎，甚至找到了点乐趣，活像滚在水里互殴的两头怪兽幼崽，当Loki发现自己的肺活量不敌Thor时已经晚了，他只能在水中窒息时用力拍拍Thor的肩膀，认输并让他捞自己上去。  
Thor一边喘着粗气一边把他拖上去，二话不说地压在了Loki的身体上，他们浑身湿漉漉的，热的地方似乎只有胯下，那里挤压在一起不断碾磨，性欲撕毁了所有神智，Loki的两只手指缠着Thor的金发，把他拖下来索吻。  
当Thor开始撕扯Loki的衣服时，Loki半眯着眼睛，躲过Thor身体上滴落的水珠，现在如果用了魔法，他有一百种方法能从这儿逃走，但是他就是不想——一定是自己的禁欲方式错了导致性欲爆发，导致他会一根筋搭错心甘情愿地被一个Alpha操，Loki口齿不清地抱怨着，当Thor俯下身，吮上他敏感的脖颈时，Loki什么都不想抱怨了。  
虽然两个人性爱的进程已经快得过分，但Thor还是给他做了点扩张工作，Loki哼哼着弹了个响指，身下流出的液体几乎要流满Thor的手掌，Thor拔出手指疑惑地望着他，Loki冲他翻了个大大的白眼，说这只是些哄骗Omega的小技巧——只是从未用在过他身上。  
毕竟他不是那些甜美的Omega，可不会里面湿漉漉又向Alpha打开，这可真糟糕啊，Loki被困在Thor身下反省，但是那根又粗又热的阴茎很快就让他低吼出声，眼前都发白了——  
Thor坚定地捏着Loki的屁股，往里面缓慢地推进着，他实在是难受得不行——Loki可不像发情的Omega一般又软又滑，他紧得Thor现在就想射进他肚子里，Thor坚持着停了下来，伸手抚慰着Loki颤抖的身体，让他别被自己搞得窒息，他可从没见到Loki如此失控的样子，说实话，他估计会记一辈子。  
Thor在之后的动作都很慢，他动得谨慎又稳定，活像是遵守传统的新婚丈夫在操一个处女，Loki恨得咬牙切齿，对他来说缓解疼痛需要一段时间，在Loki意识到这段时间不会过去后他开始就自暴自弃了，与其一直这么僵持着难受不如尽早走过下一步，Loki抓着Thor的手，在上面用力啃了一口直到看到血珠，“你还在等什么？”他笑了笑，绿色的眼睛中充满了挑衅，“我可不是那些软弱的Omega，你弄不坏我的，还是说雷神的威风就仅此而已？”  
Thor刚刚几乎忍不住的时候也有过怀疑，他究竟是哪根筋搭错了才会放弃柔软甜美的Omega，反而对自己身为Alpha的弟弟下手，现在他似乎是明白了，正因为对方的强大他才可以肆无忌惮，前所未有地在性爱中发泄所有。  
接下来两个人的意识仿佛都被敲碎打烂，Thor激烈的动作导致Loki一度被推出去，然后又被Thor的手指抬高下体，半身悬空地被他哥哥完全插入，Loki从没听过现在自己发出来声音，他的手一直抓挠在Thor肩膀或者后背上，Thor不时因为对方给他增加伤口的痛苦闷哼几声，但律动的动作也越来越快，Loki已经开始适应了，并扭着腰夺取属于自己的快感，那双绿眼睛早已因为亢奋濡湿，Thor不时舔掉他眼泪，压住他腰身操得更凶。  
Loki的高潮来得如此猛烈，和以前的都不同——他从未因为性爱丧失理智，而现在他被操得眼前都发白了，嘶哑地呻吟着，而Thor也和他差不多时间达到高潮，他们彼此都没停下配合的动作，直到把最后一点高潮的余韵消磨完毕，Loki才瘫软地躺在了地上，他衣服完全毁掉了，不知道这里本来就是泥地还是土壤太过潮湿，他好像被操得整个陷进了泥土里，眼前过了好一阵子才能清晰地思考。  
Thor也是过了一会儿才清醒过来，他眼前都因为刚刚激烈的高潮失去焦点，Loki在他身下猛烈地呼吸着，咳嗽了几声才能开口说话。  
“快拔出来。”比起刚刚的热情模样，Loki的嗓音变得冷静些了，是有很多Alpha事后都显得冷漠无情，而Loki显然是其中翘楚，Thor有些难过地看着他弟弟冷漠的样子，暗地里嘟囔了一声，Loki用力打了一下他肩膀，“你没听懂吗？”  
“就不能再等一会儿吗？”Thor真是无法形容他多满足于现状，巴不得就着这个插入对方还抱着弟弟的姿势度过今晚，现在这种温情的感觉真是完美，导致他反而像个Omega一样优柔寡断了。  
“你现在已经发情了，会成结的！”Loki大吼了一声，眼里的焦急很快就唤醒了Thor，Thor意识到后很快就撑起身体想拔出来，几秒钟后他面含歉意，红着脸尴尬地望着Loki，“好像已经开始了……”  
Loki扇了他一巴掌，简直要把Thor的脑袋扇到一边去，“我不管，你现在就弄出来！”  
“会很痛的。”Thor摸着Loki的腰，有点无法下手，但Loki用力拧着他胳膊逼他快点动作，仙宫大王子还没做过这种成结到一半就拔出的残忍事件，为了Loki坚决的脸他只好照做，一手按住Loki小腹，一边努力把阴茎拔出他身体，但Loki很快就因为他动作疼到弯了腰，自己嘶吼着让他住手。  
在Loki伸手打算再打Thor时，Thor眼疾手快地抓住他手腕按在地上，看着Loki一脸委屈而怨恨的神情，竟然让他阴茎变得更大了……  
Loki躺在地面上不再挣扎，刚刚的动作带来的痛苦已经消退了不少，但是现在那种体内的结膨大的胀痛感让他说话都不太清楚，“你成结一般多久消退？”  
“我也不太清楚，”Thor摸了摸自己下巴，“好像没在Omega体内这样过，怕对方怀孕。”  
“那真是恭喜你，我不会怀孕。”Loki给了他一个冷笑，但他很快就笑不出来了——他以为很快就会结束的，但是体内的阴茎变得更大了，他都有种撑不住的感觉，小腹里很烫但是身上冷汗直冒。  
Thor帮忙擦掉他汗珠，“你还好吗？”  
“操，”Loki骂了句脏话，马上就因为胀痛感攥紧了拳头，“我根本就没有那套器官，怎么可能不痛！”  
Alpha的身体构造里可没有“容纳另一个Alpha成结后的阴茎”这一选项，本来他们做爱时就有些痛苦了，现在Loki简直有种自己要被撑坏的感觉，浑身不断发抖，眼眶都因为泪水不断溢出而发红，而Thor竟然看着他现在的模样发呆，情不自禁地往里顶了顶，导致Loki直接尖叫出声，猛掐住Thor脖子让他停下。  
Thor满含歉意地控制住自己下半身的生理行动，Loki实在是太紧了，成结过程中让他阴茎都挤到发痛，刚刚才忍不住动了两下。在Thor看来，和他弟弟操在一起似乎是可以接受的，一边成结一边操Loki那就上升到性虐的范围了，虽然在这场性爱中他们彼此都丧失了自制力，但Thor作为痛苦程度轻点的那方，很迅速地接手了安慰对方的任务。  
Thor努力维持着下半身静止的动作，然后手指捧住Loki肩膀轻轻抚摸着，直到Loki表情不那么绷紧时才调整他姿势，让他枕着自己手臂，然后轻轻吻着Loki的发间，手指抚摸着Loki小腹，酥痒而温情的感觉让Loki舒适了一点，他在Thor怀里喘息着，感觉没有那么糟糕了，但是一小会儿后他又很快就意识到了什么，打掉了Thor按摩他腹部的手，气势汹汹地望着他哥哥，“别想用对待Omega那套来对付我！”  
“那你想我怎么样？”Thor依旧维持着抱着Loki的动作，如果他松开Loki，对方肯定会因为移动位置而开始痛苦，看到Loki不吃好处还怨恨他的神情，导致Thor也有些生气，“都是因为你太紧了。”  
“哦，等你干完了又来抱怨我啦？”Loki冷笑了一声，虽然带着颤音但还是很有杀伤力，Thor一边蹭了蹭Loki侧脸一边辩解，“我又没说这样感觉不好，我觉得挺不错。”  
“你是不错，但我感觉糟透了。”Loki满脸鄙视地望着他，Thor很想说刚刚明明是Loki先高潮，但他知道这个时候最好闭嘴，于是他们就彼此瞪视着，Thor不管不顾地继续抚慰Loki，直到成结已经结束开始消退。  
虽然体内还是隐隐作痛，但Loki终于感觉好点了，现在Thor的抚慰就没有那么重要了，但对方还是孜孜不倦地继续做，落在他发间的轻吻让Loki憋住了自己惬意的轻哼，Thor在他腹部打转的手指也让他很舒服，还有Thor紧贴着他的身体，Thor上身满是他流下的抓痕和血迹，Loki打量着现在一团糟的Thor，甚至有点情欲在心里慢慢冒头了。  
Thor一直等到成结结束才换了姿势，现在他身体已经有些僵硬了，但还是维持着动作直到把阴茎拔出来，Loki随着他拔出的动作轻呼了一声，双腿间被流出来的精液濡湿，Thor射进去的量太多了，让他羞耻得用胳膊捂住了脸，直到Thor给他披上衣服，扶着他到一块石头上坐好。  
Loki把捂在脸上的手臂拿开，他现在真是悲惨到了极点，甚至有些越想越愤恨的感觉，腿间湿润的感觉和浑身无力感让他挫败得难以自己，身为一个Alpha却被另一个成结了，还射了这么多……现在他完全不想面对Thor了，“绝对不会有下次了。”Loki说话时都咬牙切齿的。  
“下次我一定不会成结了。”Thor摸着他脖颈哄他，就像对待某只不听话的家猫一样，Loki红着眼眶，愤恨瞪着他，“你倒是很舒服啊？你看看我都得到了什么？”  
“我可以补偿你。”Thor也不算全然舒服的那位，他身上被Loki又咬又抓的血痕都在昭告着他真的痛过，但一定是妥协于他弟弟的习惯作祟，他又变成了先低头道歉的那方。  
“用你那些摸摸抱抱亲亲的安慰Omega的小技巧？真让人恶心。”Loki嘟囔着，他突然意识到自己阴茎因为刚刚的抚慰半勃了……而Thor那边也是如此，Loki坐在石头上，情不自禁地因为恐惧往后坐，“你敢再来一次试试！”  
“我不会那么做的。”Thor拧起眉头，“不是安慰……我会做我没对别人做过的。”  
在Loki半是拒绝半是好奇的打量下，Thor调整了一下Loki姿势让他坐好，然后缓缓跪在地面上，舔了一下Loki半勃的阴茎。  
Loki吞了一下口水，在Thor臣服的姿态下，他的阴茎从半硬变成完全勃起了，当Thor的手指握住，并吮了一下他前端后，刚刚委屈的感觉都被性欲冲散了，一路抛到九霄云外，说实话他哥哥的口交技巧算不上多好，但是看到无人不知无人不晓的雷神跪在地上给他口交，Loki碎成了一片片的虚荣心重振旗鼓，心里获得了极大的满足，甚至有些飘飘然地想笑。  
“你就那么喜欢吗？”Thor把Loki的阴茎吐出来，Loki马上就揪住了他的金发，“闭嘴吧。”  
Thor闷哼了一声，抬头望着他的弟弟，刚刚高潮的余韵未过，Loki脸上依然透露着淡粉色的红晕，原本遮挡住全身肌肤的黑色衣服也狼狈地挂在身上，露出的皮肤沾染着一层薄汗，看得Thor血脉喷张，但是如果现在再来一次刚才的事，Loki非得杀了他不可，为了长远打算，Thor再度服务起他的弟弟，双手抚摸着Loki腿根敏感的皮肤，感受着他弟弟微微的颤抖。  
Loki的手指缠绕在Thor发间，阳光洒下来，Thor的头发就像金线一般闪闪发光，甚至有些耀眼，身下的动作越来越重，让他不由得收回手去，攥紧了自己的衣服维持稳定，快感堆积着突然爆发开来，Loki模糊地望见他哥哥吞下了自己的精液，自己嘴中传来一声愉悦的笑声。  
“有点咸。”Thor挑起一边眉头，从地上站起身来，开始帮助Loki打理衣服，他现在才开始后悔自己撕掉Loki衣服的决定，结果现在那几片布已经无法变回原来的模样了，过了一会儿后Loki清醒了一点，没再管衣服，而是走进湖中清洗自己。  
Thor也跟了过去，看着Loki雪白的身体就情不自禁地从背后抱住他，Loki感受到贴在自己臀部的硬物，瞬间就推开了身后的男人，“你想都别想，自己解决吧。”  
Thor一脸委屈地盯着Loki看，但Loki的眼光十分坚定，他也意识到这次是没法继续了，“那我们下次再做。”  
“你觉得会有下次吗？”Loki一边淋水在身上一边冲着Thor翻了个白眼。  
“说不定呢？”Thor凑过去亲了一下Loki，“你不觉得这次很棒……我是说，和我之前的所有经历都不一样，简直太棒了。”  
老实说是挺刺激的，而且这次高潮真的是空前绝后——而且很危险，不合常理，不过Loki非常喜欢危险的东西，所以也觉得Thor提出的想法很诱人。黑发的邪神在心底打算着，搂住Thor的肩膀，咬了咬Thor的嘴唇，“再说吧。”

兄弟俩洗好了身体后，Loki给他和Thor变出了两套衣服，两个人换好后，就像什么都没有发生过一样，回到了宫殿里，他们就在此分别，接下来Loki去寝宫看书，Thor去找三勇士，努力维持着正常的假象。  
不料他们刚要分别就碰到了Sif和三勇士，而且身为女性的Sif是最先发现异常的人。  
“你们身上有什么味道，”Sif皱着眉头离这兄弟俩远远的，“太刺鼻了。”  
因为一直待在一起，鼻子对彼此的气味不太敏感，他们的确忘记味道这事儿了，本来Alpha发情时的气味就有些刺鼻，现在两个Alpha同时发情的味道混在了一起，说不上好闻，但是压迫力好像要逼人跪下一样，大家都迅速地躲开了。  
“我怎么感觉是发情期的荷尔蒙呢，你们兄弟俩好到一起去酒馆找姑娘了吗？”Fandral刚嗅了一下就被Thor制止了，“哪来的姑娘会这么刺激？好像Alpha一样。”  
Loki的脸色发青，眼看着就要抽刀手刃了这几个人，直接磨灭证据，Thor连忙解释，“你们不是知道吗，最近有头怪兽去了森林，我和Loki是去做正经事的。”  
Loki在他身后的阴影里冷笑了一下，然后也推开Thor，开始扯谎，“那头野兽非常危险，会吸收Alpha的味道，混合在一起攻击敌人，我和Thor身上沾到气息也是在所难免。”  
Loki把谎言说得有理有据，再加上令人信任的Thor也跟着点头，大家都相信了，但还是距离他俩远远的，而且说自己有事，逃得越来越远。  
因为味道没散，太容易暴露，Loki和Thor无处可呆只能暂时躲在Loki的寝宫里，由Loki来寻找能遮掩气味的书籍，他一边翻书一边抱怨，“刚刚太危险了，我们下次真的要小心一点。”  
“所以说我们会有下次了？”Thor在床上露出一个巨大的笑，还像条狗狗一样打了个滚，Loki很想随手把他哥哥变成动物，但是看在他们相性还不错的份儿上，也许做过几次后再说吧。

 

END.


End file.
